Don't Leave Me
by carlotta1924
Summary: Oliver goes on a business trip for a couple of days without his IT girl/executive assistant. Who comes in to take his place at QC? How will Felicity take it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Arrow isn't mine.**_

* * *

"Oliver, you don't mean that."

Oliver stopped in the act of putting papers in his briefcase and turned to Felicity. "Unfortunately, yes. And if I really didn't need to go out of town for a couple of days, I won't. But Knight Enterprises has specifically asked for me and mom to meet with them." He smiled at her apologetically and resumed what he was doing.

"But I am your executive assistant! Well, at least during the day. You can't well go on a business trip without your trusty assistant." Felicity looked at him pleadingly.

"Aha, so now you're all comfy being my executive assistant, Miss Smoak? While you have done a passable job of it, a lot still has to be said about your coffee making skills. The one and only cup of coffee you brought me tasted like last week's used socks."

"That's because I used your socks from the island to filter the beans!" Felicity retorted before she could filter the words. She shook her head as Oliver simply stared at her with amusement in his eyes. "Three... two... one. That's besides the point, Oliver. You've got the Arrow thing going on every night ever since you came back. Think of the people who are gonna get killed because you're not here. Think of the people who would like nothing more than to take innocent lives. Oliver, think of the city!"

"Three-fourths of the team is right here, Felicity," Oliver replied calmly. "I believe that Roy is more than capable already of handling his own while hunting down criminals in the streets, thanks to our training. And yet, Red Arrow can't possibly function very well without you and Diggle much like the Green Arrow can't. You know what that means."

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Oliver Queen, the unknown hero of Starling City, is acting very much like the CEO of Queen Consolidated right now. He can be really immovable when the need arose. How unfortunate that this is one of those times. She tried once more to convince him to stay or at least take her with him.

"So while you're gone, who will be in charge of running this company? Something might happen and you come home to a crumbled empire. I am just a humble IT girl with undoubtedly exceptional computer skills but FYI, I can't run a company. Ruin a company, yes I can, but not run one."

By this time, Oliver didn't suppress his smile anymore. "You seem to be forgetting that there's another half of who runs Queen Consolidated now, as much as I hate to admit it."

It was almost comical to see Felicity's eyes gradually widen and mouth drop open in shock as the weight of Oliver's words began to register.

"No! Oliver, you can't leave me alone with Isabel Rochev!"

* * *

**too short, no? next chapter is on its way very soon. thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arrow? Not mine. _**

_**a/n: thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. second chapter is up, reviews are much appreciated ^_^**_

* * *

_"No! Oliver, you can't leave me alone with Isabel Rochev!" _

Felicity clutched at Oliver's suit jacket and launched on yet another campaign of convincing. "Don't you realise what you are about to do to me? Don't get any ideas, you know what I mean. That woman hates me! She thinks I'm a lowly techie girl who suddenly got promoted to be your assistant through diabolical means! She'll eat me alive, Oliver Queen. I don't think I can function very well if she's right here sitting in your very chair, and she's just staring at me, like... like she's going to slice and dice me and-"

"That's not going to happen." Oliver said as soon as he could get a word in edgewise. He gently pried Felicity's clutching fingers from his jacket and slowly held her hands down to her sides. "And don't forget that Diggle will be here as well. He can be your black driver while I'm away." He nodded at Diggle, who has remained silent all throughout the exchange with Felicity. Diggle nodded back, still choosing to keep his mouth shut but a grin played on the corners of his lips.

Trying her best to ignore the fuzzy feeling that she was getting as Oliver held her hands, Felicity chose this moment to whirl at Diggle. "John! Are you just going to stand there and let Oliver leave us and drop Isabel right on our laps? It's bad enough that he'll be away, but Isabel..." she shuddered.

With the agitated state Felicity was in, Diggle chose his words carefully. "I have your back, Felicity. You have to remember that. An iron lady like Isabel won't stand a chance against this former Army Ranger." He flexed his biceps for emphasis, even if they were hidden underneath his coat sleeves.

Short and sweet. Felicity didn't answer, but her face told volumes that she was somehow comforted by the knowledge that she'll have an ally with her. An ally who perhaps would help her tie Isabel up in chains and throw her into the river?

Oliver turned back to Felicity. "Felicity. To be honest, I myself have concerns about you two being in one place. But she is the only other one we know who also wants to get Queen Consolidated flying again. All I ask of you is to hang in there and stay strong. Don't let her bossiness..."

"Understatement of the century," Felicity muttered under her breath.

"...get to you. Just do as she asks and everyone will be fine." Oliver finished.

"Easier said than done, Mr. Queen."

"I'll only be gone for two days. What could possibly happen?"

"Oh, Oliver. I hope for your sake that those won't be your famous last words!"

* * *

The next day dawned bright, but for Felicity it might as well be gloomy for all it was worth. In a few hours she would be dragging her feet into Queen Consolidated. She felt very much like a convict about to make her final walk on earth. She burrowed under her covers. Drat. She'd rather take on the villains of Starling City than spend one freaking day with that witch.

After what seemed like hours, which was really just fifteen minutes, Felicity finally stumbled out of bed and took her sweet time in getting ready for work. She recalled the last couple of hours she spent with Oliver the previous day as she slowly chewed on her toast. Oliver treated her to dinner at Big Belly Burger in the hopes that she would soften somehow.

_Felicity, I'm sorry for dropping a bomb on you, but I really appreciate you doing this for me. _

_Appreciate, my ass. I've thought on how you can make this whole thing better._

_Okay, how?_

_You better let me go with you and John on your missions. _

_Oh come on, Felicity. You know I can't do that. I can't risk you getting hurt again. Ever. _

Despite the negative emotions warring inside her, Felicity's heart skipped a beat at this. But she didn't allow it to sway her.

_Aww, thank you so much for your concern, but I don't think you're that concerned for me when you decided to up and leave me with Isabel. _

_This is for the good of the business, Felicity. And for our team as well. Surely you can think of something else that we could work on? _

_Oliver, that's my one and only condition and if you don't accept it, rest assured that when you come back, you won't have a Girl Friday, much more an IT whiz to help you with... stuff._

_Felicity..._

_Take it or leave it, Queen. _

They reached a compromise in which Felicity promised that she would only go out on one case a week, provided that she really feels that she has to be in on it and is not going out just to spite him. She _is_ a nice person, after all. Felicity smiled as she remembered Oliver's shoulders slump in resignation. Her smile faded however when her eyes landed on the microwave clock. It read: 7:00 AM. She needed at least an hour to get ready, and here she was in the dining room, still in her sleepwear eating breakfast and daydreaming. She then rushed to prepare but not without carefully choosing what to wear.

Diggle was already waiting for her with Oliver's car when she came out of her building. He made a show of tilting his head to one side and looked at her quizzically. "Who are you and what have you done to Felicity Smoak?"

In a very un-Felicitylike manner, Felicity ditched her bright outfits for a black power pantsuit accentuated with a heavy gold necklace. She let her hair cascade down in soft curls, and she wore contacts instead of glasses. Make-up? Perfect as ever. Her feet are enclosed in a pair of three-inch, blood red pointy heels which she always reserved for special occasions. She didn't like pointy things as a rule, but today she might need them as a weapon. Hah. Power was power and two can play that game. She promised herself that no matter what happens on the next two days, she will not cower and bow down before Isabel Rochev. Starting with her wardrobe.

Felicity smiled sweetly at Diggle and said, "Save it, John. We are in a war here." She slid in the passenger seat and shut the door.

Diggle wisely said nothing and drove on to Queen Consolidated.

Once inside the building, Felicity and Diggle quickly went up to the office. Felicity held her head high in spite of the fact that her stomach was flip-flopping and her feet felt like lead weights as she walked down the hall. Diggle gave her shoulder a squeeze as an encouragement, and she smiled in thanks. But before Felicity could even lay a hand on the door handle, an icy voice sent chills down her spine that she quickly squelched by steeling her back.

"Felicia. You're late."

Felicity rolled her eyes. _Here we go. Day one. _

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Arrow. Not even a toy one._**

**_a/n: Many thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Got so many evil schemes for our IT girl and the witch that I don't know where to start. Heheh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Here we go. Day one. _

"You seem to be forgetting one little important detail about your job description here. Promptness is crucial in business, and here you are, two minutes late. While you may enjoy the... _benefits_ of being Mr. Queen's assistant, the esteemed CEO is not here right now to protect you. I am here to handle the company's reins in his absence, so you have to do what I tell you that would be of advantage to Queen Consolidated. Is that understood?"

Felicity smiled apologetically. "Yes, Miss Rochev. I'll remember that. And I'm sorry, I won't be late next time. Do you need anything done?"

Isabel was apparently oblivious to the fake meekness in Felicity's voice because she absently answered, "Yes. Run down to Starbucks and get me a venti chai latte. I want it to be here in fifteen minutes, tops. Not a second more."

"Yes, madam." Felicity turned towards the door.

"Oh hey, Felicia?"

Felicity gritted her teeth. _It's _Felicity_, you witch!_ "Yes?"

"That's such a plain outfit. Mr. Queen doesn't pay you _well enough _for short skirts?"

"Mr. Queen pays _well_ _enough_," Felicity mimicked Isabel's insinuating voice. "Don't you know? I'm going to a funeral later."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

_Round 1: Felicity - 2, Isabel - 0_

* * *

By noon of that first day with Isabel Rochev, Felicity just had to hide out in the bathroom. She kicked off her heels, sat on a toilet and covered her face with her hands. Acting nice is so hard even if she was trying for Oliver. All she got were sore feet and frazzled nerves. And the day was only halfway over! Felicity felt like four centuries have already passed instead of four hours. Ahh, the first four hours...

The first four hours of the workday consisted of Felicity making several trips to Starbucks for Isabel. Latte's gone cold, latte spilled on the desk (and _would_ Felicia call the cleaners at once?), she wanted a different blend, she wanted it in _another_ size, not _this_ one, blah, blah, blah...

Add to that the elevators broke down and Isabel made her take the 18 flights of stairs down to the IT department to deliver a memo because it was _urgent and it cannot wait a minute more_. _And oh, would she still like to have her desk by tomorrow? _Needless to say, Felicity's knees were shaking by the time she got to the IT department. Good thing the elevators were running again by the time she had to go back up. Rochev should thank her lucky stars as she just narrowly missed having a red spiky heel embedded in her spine.

_Round 2: Isabel - 6, Felicity - 2_

It was a miracle Felicity was able to do any real work at all.

She was looking forward to having lunch with Diggle when Isabel dumped a stack of papers for her to sort through _and_ arrange by date. Papers that dated from the time Oliver disappeared. Felicity stared at the other woman in disbelief. _Honestly, woman?! How did you even get your filthy little hands on these? Documents from five years ago should already be archived. _

Felicity cleared her throat and spoke up, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Miss Rochev. I'm certain that such a woman of your upbringing, education and culture would very well understand a lot about human needs. Needs, which include the basic right to food. Now I'm not sure if you're really human, but _this_ human needs to have her hunger satisfied! For food! Move out of my way or you'll land in the poorhouse so fast before you can even say 'Felicia'." She made a move to go around Isabel, but that darn witch just blocked her path, with eyes narrowed.

The two women engaged in a stare down match, Felicity having the advantage of being three inches taller. It lasted for a good five minutes that each could practically hear each other's heartbeats. Finally Isabel gave up and looked away with a huff. Then with a final withering glare at Felicity, Isabel left the office and Felicity collapsed at her desk.

_Round 3: Felicity - 4, Isabel - 6_

* * *

"Felicity, you in there?" Diggle knocked on the ladies' bathroom.

Felicity moved at the sound of Diggle's voice and unlocked the door, trying to muster up a bright smile for him. "Hi. Are you ready for lunch?"

Diggle thought her smile was just a little too bright and didn't quite reach her eyes. He hooked an arm on her shoulders and led her back to the hall. "Yeah. Chinese sound good? Seems like you're in great need for comfort food."

"Oh yes I definitely am." Felicity threw her arms around Diggle. "You, my friend, are a breath of fresh air. Let's go to Ling Chin's and attack several rounds of kung pao chicken."

"Lead the way then. Your meal is on me."

Lunch with Dig proved to be a much-needed respite in Felicity's day. The man has such a sympathetic ear that she was able to unload her troubles to him in between bites of spicy chicken. He even made her laugh by suggesting some ridiculous and even devious tricks that she could use on Isabel.

"Remember," Diggle said, "You aren't an IT whiz for nothing."

Felicity grinned wickedly at Diggle. "I know."

Back in the office, she was humming as she typed up the nth document for Isabel. In between typing documents, however, she was "searching" through the records of Hollyhock Prep School in her tablet. Her hands were actually starting to cramp due to the numerous documents she already typed but what she found out in those school records was enough to relieve the cramped feeling. She filed it away in her mind for future use.

Just then her humming was interrupted by an unwelcome voice. Isabel.

"Felicia."

Felicity ignored her.

"Felicia. Come here."

_No dice, lady._

"Felicia! Are you deaf? I told you to come here right this instant!"

Felicity glared at Isabel through the glass wall. _Mom, is that you?_ "Are you illiterate? You must be, because you always get my name wrong." She gestured to the name plate on her desk for emphasis.

"Felicia, Felicity, whatever. I could even call you Fidelia if I want to."

"It's. Felicity."

"Fidelia."

"Good-bye, Miss Rochev. You just lost an assistant who's not really yours for even a minute." Felicity gathered her things and made a beeline for the door. _I'm sorry, Oliver._ She had already punched the down button for the elevator when...

"Felicity!"

_Round 4: Felicity - 6, Isabel - 6_

* * *

"You what?!" Roy choked on his pizza.

The remaining three-fourths of Team Arrow was shooting the breeze at the lair that night. It had been a pretty quiet night in Starling City, and for that Felicity was thankful. Battling with Isabel Rochev left her physically and emotionally drained. So after the guys' patrol, they ordered in pizza and then Felicity and Dig entertained Roy with Isabel horror stories.

"Yes Roy, I tripped that horrible woman up just as she was about to exit the building. I'm not sorry that the back of her dress tore from the hem up to the waist!"

"How?"

"A well-placed marble in the carpeting works wonders. Anyone walking fast wearing ridiculously high heels would fall victim to it. Literally." Felicity said, stifling a yawn.

Roy howled with laughter. "Man, I wish I could have seen that!"

"I wish you've had. It was hilarious!"

"Well, it was hilarious until Isabel grabbed Felicity and snarled into her face. Get her a new dress, size zero, pronto." Diggle offered.

"So did you do it, Felicity?" Roy asked.

"Nah. John here was my knight in shining armor. He himself got into Isabel's face and told her to skedaddle. He did give her his coat, though. Before telling her to give it back to him tomorrow morning dry cleaned. What a gentleman, our John Diggle is." Felicity beamed at Diggle. Then she yawned again, signaling the end of the mini party.

Diggle drove Felicity back to her apartment. Felicity was so exhausted that she barely managed to drop her bags on the floor before finally collapsing face first on her bed still fully clothed. She remained that way for several hours until the alarm clock woke her up. Felicity opened one eye and looked at the clock. 6:00 AM.

Day two. Howdy-doo.

* * *

_**I actually had some trouble giving them the points. After a long deliberation with myself, I came up with this point system:**_

_**Snark: 2 pts.**_

_**Everything else: 1 pt.**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading, y'all. Next chapter coming up within this week. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow and never will. Just the nameless board member and Alberto Guevara. :)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites ^_^ Chapter 4 is up finally. Day 2: Meetings Galore. Battle royale and then a nice bit of fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day two. Howdy-doo._

Felicity hid a yawn as she struggled to take down notes at the board meeting. A few hours' sleep wasn't enough to stave off the exhaustion from the previous day. She would have gladly sorted and filed the papers Isabel dumped on her desk yesterday, but Isabel forced her to attend the meeting with her. And as if that wasn't bad enough already, she had gotten furtive glances from the other (real) assistants when she and Isabel entered the conference room. No doubt they were whispering about the IT girl who suddenly rose to infamy by getting all nice and cozy with the CEO. Isabel gave Felicity a triumphant look. _Where are we, in high school?_ Felicity ignored her and went straight to their seats. Augh, this day could not get any worse. But she was patient. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she was biding her time before she struck. Hard.

_Good grief, this is SO freaking boring._ She didn't even have an opportunity to continue looking into Isabel's other records yet. The figures she had typed on her tablet blurred together into one gray splotch and her eyes filled with tears due to lack of sleep. She wiped her eyes and started to doodle instead, which was something she used to do when she was bored in class. The page on the notebook she had also brought with her was doodled all over with ugly stick figures of Isabel getting hit with multiple arrows in different parts of her anatomy. It helped plenty that she was using a green pen for it. She would have stabbed the paper as well, but fortunately for everyone she still maintained her restraint.

She was intently adding red puddles under the stick Isabel Rochevs that she barely heard the real Isabel say, "Right, Miss Smoak? _Miss Smoak_!"

Felicity started at the sound of her name and dropped her pen. "I, uh... come again, Miss Rochev?"

"I _said_, would you be _so kind_ as to get everyone their beverage orders? We are almost at a decision here but we need sustenance," Isabel said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Fifteen pairs of eyes stared at Felicity, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. A couple of the board members even looked at her suggestively, which gave her the creeps. Not one of the secretaries present offered to assist her in the task. Eventually she was able to list down everyone's orders after what seemed a lifetime and then she fled to Starbucks.

Felicity shook her head as the thought about that scene at the conference room. She may not be well-versed in the secretarial arts, but she did know a bit about getting ready for meetings especially when the goodies are concerned. Shouldn't the refreshments for the meeting be prepared in advance already? Why all the drama in getting her to prepare for it right in the middle of everything? Oh, right. Isabel Rochev fixed the whole thing so that she, in spite of her connection to Oliver Queen, would look worse than she already was in the eyes of everyone at Queen Consolidated.

Finally, she was able to lug the drinks to the conference room and distribute them without any trouble... until one person dared caress Felicity's fingers... and consequently had his own fingers bent painfully backwards. She silently thanked Diggle for the training he'd given her.

"Do that again and you're going to be so fired," Felicity hissed at him.

The man sneered. "What are you going to do, make the CEO catch us in a compromising situation?"

"Seriously? Are you that confident that I'd want to be caught with _you_?" she didn't bother to disguise her contempt as well as think about what the rest would think of what she just said. She then left the man gasping for breath and clutching at his fingers.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Smoak?"

"Nothing, Miss Rochev."

Before she could pass by Isabel, Isabel reached out and grabbed her arm. "Felicity. If your job here at Queen Consolidated is really that important to you, you should be-"

Felicity didn't let her finish. "Or what? I know exactly what you're trying to do here, _Isabel_."

"Excuse me?"

"You are doing a good job of making me look foolish and incompetent in front of everyone at Queen Consolidated, I'll tell you that. And you are right when you said that Oliver is not around at the moment to protect me. Well, newsflash! He is not here to _stop_ me either. Chew on that." With that parting shot, Felicity shook off Isabel's grip and swept out of the conference room.

_You may have won this match, Isabel Rochev. But I swear, you'll be the one kissing the ground big time before this day is over. _

* * *

The ladies' room turned into Felicity's own fortress of solitude overnight. This time, however, she wasn't hiding out in a cubicle in despair. Okay, she was still sitting in a cubicle but is now intently working on her tablet, filing data and other juicy bits of information on Isabel that she could dish up. She couldn't risk Isabel walking in on her at the office and catching her in the act especially since there's still several hours of the workday left. Her phone rang while she was searching through adoption databases. It was Oliver.

She quickly snatched up her phone. "Oliver! I am so glad you called. I miss you soooo much! You have no idea... Whoops..."

Oliver laughed. "It's okay, Felicity, I miss you too. Realised _I_ couldn't function very well without my remarkable Girl Friday. Sorry I wasn't able to check on you yesterday. How is everything on the home front?"

Felicity told him every bit of it, business and battle alike. When she got to the scene at the conference room, Oliver roared with laughter. She thought it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. He rarely ever laughs. She was glad to be one of those lucky enough to hear it.

"Attagirl, Felicity! That's the best news I've ever heard all day. What would I do without you?"

"Oh you know, I am your assistant, after all. And assistants assist their bosses... wow, that's a lot of asses... Esses! I meant a lot of _letter_ S's! Never mind. You know what I mean."

"Yes Felicity, I do." Oliver smiled and leaned back on his comfortable chair. "Now tell me more."

And so she did.

* * *

"Felicity, cancel the lunch meeting with Alberto Guevara. I have to go someplace else," Isabel said.

"But Miss Rochev, it has been set weeks ago. And his secretary just confirmed the appointment. They will be waiting for you at the Linden Hotel," Felicity answered.

"Are you questioning my authority? Just do it!"

Felicity looked at Isabel. Hmm, it seemed like Isabel the ice queen looked a little bit uncomfortable. Which was just the way she expected her to be. And since it's only an hour before the said meeting, she was confident that it will push through. Her phone rang for the second time that day.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"Please remind Isabel of the meeting with Guevara later. Guevara understands that she will be there instead of me."

Oliver Queen, CEO is back.

Felicity could barely conceal her delight. Oliver had just played an important role in this and he didn't even know it. Things are slowly looking up. But she kept her voice at a normal tone so as not to let Isabel suspect anything. "Miss Rochev wants to cancel it. Says she has another agenda." She looked pointedly at Isabel, who promptly shook her head.

"That cannot be. It's hard to secure an appointment with Guevara as it is, given our busy schedules. She has to go there in my place today."

"Got it. Will let her know, thanks."

"Okay. Let me know of any development. Talk to you later." Oliver hung up.

Felicity turned to Isabel. "I'm sure you already know what that was all about."

"Was that really Oliver on the other line?"

_Hello, paranoid._ "Didn't I just mention his name in front of you?"

"Why did he call you instead of me?"

"I am his assistant, remember?" _What..._ _It's getting to be easier and easier to refer to myself as Oliver's assistant. Whoa. Only on the surface, Smoak. Only on the surface. You're more than that. _

In another surprising display of childishness, Isabel crossed her arms and said, "I don't care. I won't go."

"Would you like me to call Oliver and confirm again the already confirmed appointment?" asked Felicity as if she was talking to a two year-old.

It gave her immense satisfaction to sense the conflicting emotions radiating from inside the other woman. After several beats, Isabel finally made her decision.

"Fine. I'll go."

Felicity smiled to herself. This is one meeting that she didn't want to miss.

* * *

**chapter 5, coming really soon. thanks so much for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Arrow doesn't belong to me, only Alberto Guevara. **

**a/n: Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favourited. You guys rock ^_^ **

**Part 2 of day 2. Final showdown. woohoo!  
**

* * *

_"Fine. I'll go."_

It was a quiet ride to the hotel. Felicity could feel the tension radiating from Isabel. As well she should be, she thought. Alberto Guevara was Isabel's classmate back at Hollyhock Prep. And surprise, surprise, they were an item all throughout high school. They were also in the same clubs and co-chaired a lot of them. But after graduation their relationship had gone sour and for whatever reason she had never forgiven him.

However, throughout the years she had secretly followed Guevara's career, keeping records of it and even going as far as attending several conventions where she knew he'll be. She never made any contact with him though. Until today. Ooh la la. Who knew Isabel Rochev had a romantic streak underneath that tough hide of hers, albeit highly charged with pride? How will she be able to hold up today after years of secretly following her ex-boyfriend around? The business meeting of the star-crossed lovers should be quite the show.

"No, you stay here," Isabel said as Felicity made a move to get out of the limo. "I've decided not to let you join me at the meeting after all. You and the..." she glanced at Diggle, "...driver can wait out here. Or do something else. Maybe he'll fill in for your boss."

Diggle ignored the barb and simply stared ahead while Felicity glared at her contemptuously.

"Ok, if there isn't anything else, I better head in there now. Make sure your phone is with you all the time. I don't care whether I... _interrupt_ _something_ or not."

"Wait, you've got dirt on your shoulder." Felicity reached out as if to brush off an imaginary piece of lint on Isabel's shoulder but actually stuck a sequin on it that matched the row of sequins that decorated Isabel's dress.

Isabel merely raised an eyebrow and entered the hotel without so much as a backward glance at Felicity and Diggle.

After Isabel had gone, Felicity slapped a hand on Diggle's shoulder. "Dig! Onward to Verdant! Commence Plan B!"

"Err, come again?"

"Don't ask, just drive!"

They arrived at Verdant in a record time of fifteen minutes given that the hotel was on the other side of town. Felicity burst through the doors of Verdant and charged towards the basement, with Diggle hot on her heels. She went straight to the computers and booted them up. Her fingers clicked rapidly on the keyboard.

"So why are we here again, Felicity?"

"This is why."

As if on cue, the private table reserved for Isabel and Guevara at the hotel's restaurant came into view. The piece of sequin Felicity had stuck on Isabel was equipped with a tiny high-def video camera that will provide them a clear live feed that is specifically transmitted to Felicity's system at Verdant. And with its groundbreaking technology in sound, it can be programmed to pick up sounds within a specified distance and tune out the noise beyond it, ensuring a clear and crisp audio.

Right now only a few diners were present at the restaurant and Isabel was still by herself since she arrived early. She sipped red wine from a big glass as she looked through some files on the laptop she brought.

Boring. It might be a few more minutes before Guevara arrived, so Felicity took the time to prepare some popcorn. She drenched it with lots of melted butter and carried the bowl back to the computers. Dig, for his part, cracked open two cans of soda and gave one to Felicity. He had already settled into a chair he pulled up beside hers.

"You're just in time for the big show," Dig said as she handed him the bowl of popcorn. They turned their attention to the computer screen in the middle. Alberto Guevara, with his secretary trailing behind him, was striding purposefully towards Isabel with a big smile on his face.

"Izzy, is that you? Izzy Tougette?"

Isabel turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. In the coldest voice she could muster, she replied, "That person is long dead, Alberto."

Back in the lair, Felicity snorted and soda dribbled out of her nose. _Izzy? _Izzy_ Tougette?_ Wow, this was going much, much better than she had initially thought. She never thought that Isabel looked anything like an Izzy as she had already associated her name with pure evil. Izzy must be Alberto's pet name for her once upon a time.

As for Isabel's last name, her adoption records showed that her last name was changed to Tougette from Rochev when she was adopted. Isabel Tougette. A memorable name if anyone thought about it. Checking further into those records revealed that she had her last name changed back to Rochev when she turned 18. A smart move indeed in establishing herself as the cold, calculating businesswoman that she is now. But _Izzy Tougette_? Oh me, oh my, what a combination! That name won't garner any respect in the professional world, no matter if she used her given name. Felicity's laughter ripped throughout the lair. She had to contain herself to be able to concentrate on the scene unfolding before her.

The CEO of Guevara IT Solutions enveloped Isabel in a big hug, which Isabel tried to escape. But she was no match for the big, beefy Guevara and in no time she was smothered in two hundred pounds of muscle reeking of insane amounts of aftershave. Felicity didn't envy Isabel that (among other things). She had actually met him at a conference she attended with Oliver previously and she didn't want a repeat performance. Her sense of smell went haywire for weeks, not to mention two slightly bruised upper arms.

"Come on, Izzy. Don't act as if we didn't have a history. But we're both adults now, I'm sure you would have put the past behind you."

"Fine. Just don't call me Izzy... Tougette. That name invokes a lot of bad memories. Remember this. I am Isabel Rochev."

"No wonder I lost track of you, you've changed your last name back to Rochev. I should have realised you were the one I will be seeing when Mr. Queen informed me that he couldn't make it. Wow. It's been years, Izzy."

"Stop calling me that!"

Guevara's smile never wavered. "All right, let's get down to business then. Shall we?" he motioned for Isabel to sit and signaled to the waiter to take their orders.

It was surreal to see Isabel out of her element. She was worlds apart from the Isabel Felicity encountered at the conference room this morning. She was definitely not the shrewd businesswoman sitting in front of Guevara. She was stuttering, blanking out and surprisingly went to the point that she developed foot-in-mouth disease. Had she and Felicity exchanged bodies in the limo? Oliver won't be pleased if the outcome of this meeting won't be as he expected, which was to secure the deal in partnering with Guevara to supply computer hardware parts for Queen Consolidated's IT department.

The meeting dragged on, minute by agonising minute. Guevara for his part was very gracious despite Isabel's blunders, but Isabel couldn't take the tension inside her any longer. "Ah... Alberto, can you excuse me for a minute? I... I need to freshen up."

"No problem. I won't be going anywhere."

Once out of Guevara's sight she went straight to the bathroom as fast as she could and splashed water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, breathing hard.

This new development enabled Felicity and Diggle to have a good view of Isabel. She didn't look too good. Her face was pale and she was visibly shaken by the whole encounter with Guevara. She pounded the counter with a fist. Years of successfully being able to stalk him without getting caught, and now this? Having to meet someone from her past who had once been very special to her is way more than difficult. It doesn't equate with her present image. She decided that she needed reinforcements. She got out her cell phone and punched the keypad for Felicity's number. The phone rang three times.

"Hi, Big Belly Burger delivery! How may I help you?"

_Click_.

Isabel checked her phone. The outgoing call indicated that she had indeed dialled Felicity's number. She tried again.

"You have reached Superman's voice mail. Please leave a message after..."

_Click_.

Redial.

"Thank you for calling King Manufacturing. If you wish to speak to..."

_Click_.

Redial.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Isabel screamed in fury and threw her phone in the sink. After realising what she had done, she picked up her phone and tested it if it was still working. It was. She still needed to call Felicity, but what the heck is happening?

She never knew and never will know that the answer lay back in Verdant's basement, where a certain blonde, short-skirted IT girl was having the time of her life redirecting Isabel's frantic calls to just about anywhere she pleases. Three more times Isabel dialled Felicity's number, and three more times the calls were redirected to a home answering machine, directory assistance and... Alberto Guevara's cell.

"Izzy! Are you OK? I thought you were flushed down the toilet already."

"Yes! No, I mean I'm not... but yes I'm OK. I'll be back in a few minutes." Isabel hung up and stared at her phone as though it was possessed.

"All right. I don't know what sorcery you're trying to pull here. But I _will_ talk to Felicity!"

Felicity scoffed at Isabel's image on the monitor. "Sorcery? How you underestimate me, honey. I can do more than that!"

Diggle looked at Felicity quite uneasily. There was a wild look in her eyes as her fingers began their clacking dance once more on the keyboard. He laid a hand on hers, stilling the frenzied clacking.

"Stop."

"What did you say?"

"I said stop. It's getting to be too much for Isabel."

"What, you're taking her side now? You were just laughing with me a few minutes ago! Louder than I did, in fact."

"Yes I was, and I admit that she got what's coming to her. But you've already gotten your revenge. Don't you think you should stop now?"

"You're taking all the fun out of this!" A glance at the monitor revealed Isabel freshening up and pep-talking herself. She looked back at Diggle, who took her by the shoulders in both hands.

"For Oliver, Felicity. Don't forget you're doing this for Oliver. He trusts you that you'll be professional enough to work with Isabel. Yeah it's true that she is disliked by many. But think of what will happen if Guevara decides to bring his business somewhere else. Oliver expects a good outcome from their meeting. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oliver, Oliver, the things I have to go through for you! Okay, fine! You've made your point. Lucky for everyone I've got enough ammunition to use against her the next time she treats me like trash." She reached for her phone."You know what John, I love you like a brother, but being the voice of reason makes you quite the party pooper."

The screen now showed Isabel was making her way back to Guevara. The first few strains of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries filled the air. Isabel grabbed her phone from her purse and hit answer.

"Felicity?! Is that you?"

"A little bird told me you're in trouble."

"I want you here. NOW!"

* * *

"Thank you, Alberto. Oliver will be happy to learn that we have acquired a new and better supplier." She raised her glass. "Here's to our new..." Isabel stumbled a bit at the word, "partnership.".

"Hear, hear!" Felicity clinked her own glass with a fork.

Three pairs of eyes landed on her.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So. Congratulations to the both of you! Oh, I don't mean it like you got married or something... "

Guevara chuckled and stood up. "Thank you, Miss Smoak. I expect that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He cleared his throat. "A beautiful _business_ relationship. Well, I better get going. Tell Queen that I'll be seeing him at his office tomorrow to sign the papers."

"Very well. He'll be expecting you then." Isabel reached out a hand to shake Guevara's, but the man did a repeat of his bear hug.

"It's great seeing you again... Izzy Tougette," he whispered in her ear, but not softly enough that Felicity didn't hear from where she was sitting.

Felicity congratulated herself for maintaining a poker face through all this. While she had a bird's eye-view of the meeting at Verdant, nothing beats front-row seats. Isabel visibly relaxed when she arrived and the rest of the meeting progressed nicely with just a few bloopers. Apart from her puppeteering antics from Verdant, Felicity's most favourite of all was when Guevara called Isabel by her former name and Isabel couldn't do anything but sputter and choke on a piece of lamb chop. She made a mental fist pump.

Finally, Guevara let go of Isabel and then he and his secretary were gone. Isabel looked at Felicity. Felicity stared back at her.

"Um... Felicity."

"Yes?"

It took a few seconds for Isabel to compose herself. "You've seen part of what happened today with the meeting. When Oliver arrives at the office tomorrow I want you to give him an edited version of it."

Felicity gaped at the woman's almost hopeful face. Unreal. "Uh... sure. Anything for the company."

"And I would appreciate it if... if you won't tell Oliver about it."

Felicity played dumb. "About what?"

"About... my _other_ name!"

Felicity struggled to keep a straight face. "Oh, _that_. I'm not sure, Miss Rochev. Maybe I won't if you stop feeding the gossip mill about me and Oliver. And go out of your way to make my life miserable in general. Otherwise, I just might let it slip that you were once... _easy to get... _plus some!" she lost the fight and doubled over with laughter.

"I am so amused that you find that hilarious."

"Oh, _Izzy_. Who wouldn't?"

And with that, Felicity turned on her heel and went out to the entrance where Diggle was waiting with the limo.

* * *

**thinking of an epilogue. as always, thank you so much for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Epilogue. Finally. :)_**

* * *

The full moon cast a bright sheen on the roof of the private hangar. A tall, dark man was sitting on a bench while a blonde woman paced back and forth. The man followed the woman's pacing with his eyes.

"Felicity, you've already worn tracks on the cement. Why won't you sit down for a while?"

"If I sit, I'll just jiggle my legs. This is better."

Diggle chuckled. "You're nervous about seeing Mrs. Queen? You've already met her several times." He looked at his watch. "Her plane will be landing in about thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes? Still too long. And nope, not nervous about meeting her. I just have this weird feeling in my gut, like something's gonna happen." Felicity finally stopped pacing and sat beside Diggle. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You know what, Dig? I will be really one happy camper when Oliver comes back. I may not like the whole assistant thing, but I would rather work for him happily than for Isabel. At least he never makes me walk down 18 flights of stairs or dares embarrass me in front of the whole board. But..."

"He just left you with Isabel." Dig finished for her.

"Yeah. Oh well, I'm just glad that's over now. Tomorrow Oliver will be back in his rightful place at the office and that's that. He'll get his edited report from today and all other things QC related." She closed her eyes. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

"Who wouldn't be, after tangling with Isabel?"

"You're telling me. And I haven't recovered yet from yesterday. Wake me up when Mrs. Queen gets here? I think I'll rest my eyes for a bit."

"No problem."

The next thing Felicity heard was the gentle hum of a car. And as the rest of her senses slowly awoke, she realised that she was back in the limo, and she was leaning heavily onto someone. Someone who's not Diggle. This one has a mix of woodsy-spicy scent as compared to the citrusy aftershave Diggle wore. She snuggled further into this person's warmth, who in turn rubbed her back affectionately.

"Seems like our Miss Smoak had quite an eventful day, huh, Dig?"

_Oliver!_

In a matter of nanoseconds, Felicity's eyes flew open and she drew back so quickly that she hit her head hard on the coat handle. "Ow! Oliver! What are you doing here? Where's your mom? And how did I get in here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Felicity." Oliver smiled at her. "I just felt like coming home early so I simply told Diggle to tell you that you guys will be picking up my mom tonight, who by the way is actually still relaxing back in our hotel. Looks like my plan worked. Surprise!"

"It worked, and it hurts." Felicity rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops. Sorry about that. And to answer your last question, I believe you were so out of it that you had to be carried into the limo. No, don't worry, you're light as a feather," he added quickly as Felicity was about to launch into babble mode.

"No doubt I am, after two days of being Queen Isabel's slave." _Why did I not even feel him carrying me?!_

"I'm really sorry to hear that. And that's why I decided to return earlier. To check on you personally."

Felicity felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "Well, now you've seen me. Is there anything else to check for? Diggle really looked out for me there, you know. He was like a big brother defending his kid sister from mean girls in the schoolyard. Makes me wish I had a brother. Did you ever wish you had one? It seems like-"

Oliver put a finger to her lips. "I'm glad you're all right. I owe you both for holding down the fort while I was gone. And especially for dealing with Isabel Rochev." He removed his finger from Felicity's lips, leaving her tingling inside.

"Felicity did try hard to follow your orders. But you should have been with us to experience the full extent of her wrath, Oliver. I mean, I am not her target, but she had me worried I'll go bankrupt if I ever dared to cross her," Diggle said.

"Let's hope that never happens, Dig. So, the wrath of Felicity Megan Smoak, eh? That I've got to see. What other surprises have you got in your sleeve, apart from the physical and verbal tussles? I felt there was more than what you told me this afternoon."

"Oh, you know, there's always the "borrowing" of information to be considered." Felicity replied nonchalantly. "Are you up for the story, Oliver? It might take all night."

"I'm all ears."

And so she told him.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. And for reviewing. And favouriting. And following. And sharing ideas on how to topple Isabel *evil laugh* (planning to write about her again, but why in the world is her name not included in the list of characters? Just curious.)**_

_**Hope you had fun reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**_


End file.
